


Losses and Gains

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 1





	Losses and Gains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 1

We’ve all lost loved ones.  
Each one of us bears the indelible scars

Colonel O'Neill lost his son in a particularly horrible way.  
I don’t think he’ll ever get over the guilt.  
It was his pistol, though it was an accident  
And he’ll blame himself until the day he dies

His wife walked out on him over it,  
Leaving him before he returned  
From the first Abydos mission  
She took the coward’s way out, if you ask me.

Daniel? Well, he lost his parents at a young age  
Lost Sha’re when she was taken over by Amonet  
And then lost her all over again  
When Teal’c killed her to save Daniel’s life.

My mother was killed when I was a teenager.  
An accident, with no one to blame,  
Though I blamed my father for it for a good many years.  
Not a day goes by that I don’t miss her.

I nearly lost my father to cancer,  
Though the Tok’ra gave him a new chance at life.  
And while I don’t see him as much as I’d like,  
At least I know he’s alive

Teal’c? Well, his family is still intact, though they’re far away,  
Living in the Land of Light  
He has it the best of all of us, I think.  
At least they’ll be reunited one day.

But all four of us are more or less alone,  
And we’ve gravitated to each other.  
Thrown together professionally, yet forming a family of our own.  
Family by choice, not by circumstance


End file.
